


White for Beginnings

by Telesilla



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Bondage, Community: fanfic100, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-26
Updated: 2005-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo ties Orlando up for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White for Beginnings

It was only after the fact that Orlando realized Viggo had used white rope that first time. "White for first times," Viggo had said as they lay in the comfortable space that comes after incredible sex. Viggo'd laughed a little diffidently at that point, and it was that laugh that led Orlando to understand that Viggo -- Viggo of all people -- had been nervous.

Later, Orlando was to say that that was when he began to fall in love with Viggo. He was accustomed to falling quickly, giving himself over to love the same way he leapt off bridges or out of airplanes. But with Viggo, it was different.

Thinking about it a couple of years later, Orlando knew that there were any number of reasons he'd been slow to fall for Viggo. The age difference was part of it of course; Orlando couldn't help worrying that he was nothing but a diversion for Viggo. Viggo's concern about tying Orlando had gone a long way to making Orlando understand that he was much more than a casual fuck.

Of course once he'd figured that out, Orlando -- who was surprisingly good at worrying for a bloke his age -- now had to worry about the vast differences in their experience. He'd thought himself quite experienced in London; the very fact that he was bisexual gave him an edge over his fellow students. He'd been disabused of that notion rather quickly; all it had taken was a single night in the bar with the Hobbits. Orlando had woken up with a brutal hangover and the memory of sweet, big-eyed Elijah explaining how to give the perfect blowjob.

So when Viggo had made it clear that he was interested in Orlando, Orlando had to wonder what it was that Viggo saw in him. Viggo seemed so intense and focused that it took a while, and several nights together before Orlando even got up the nerve to ask what Viggo saw in Orlando.

"Aside from the fact that you're one of the most beautiful people I've ever met?" Viggo asked after a long pull on the pipe they were sharing. "You're unique." He laughed, a lazy sound that made Orlando shiver in a very good way. "All right, most people are in one way or another, but you're ... you're unique in a way that I think compliments my own oddities."

Orlando wasn't sure what to make of that, and then came the night Viggo had pulled out the rope and, with a courtesy that was very much in character for Aragorn, asked if he could tie Orlando to the bed. When Orlando had agreed, Viggo had wrapped the rope around his wrists several times, fashioning bindings that looked as good as they felt. Before he'd tied the trailing end to the headboard, Viggo had kissed the skin of Orlando's wrists, right at the edge of the rope.

"Beautiful," he'd murmured. "I knew you would be."

And then he'd proceeded to use his mouth to drive Orlando utterly crazy, and Orlando knew even without the benefit of comparison that Elijah had nothing on Viggo. Before the end, Orlando had begged without any shame and Viggo had given him everything he wanted and more.

"When will you do it again?" Orlando asked after Viggo explained why he'd used white.

"Soon," Viggo replied. "And next time I won't use white."

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://darkrosetiger.livejournal.com/profile)[**darkrosetiger**](http://darkrosetiger.livejournal.com/) for the beta.


End file.
